1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a computer program product, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of an application program (hereinafter, referred to simply as an “application”) for various devices, for example, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having multiple image forming functions is preferable to be performed by using a real machine. However, to purchase a real machine and develop an application is a financial burden on a third vender or the like. Therefore, in general, the third vender or the like performs the development of the application by using an emulator that has been provided from the side of an MFP manufacturer and artificially realizes functions of an MFP.
Conventionally, in development of an application for various devices, for example, such as an MFP having an API (application program interface) as an interface to receive request from an application, and capable of additionally implementing an application using an API, even one and the same API varies in response result according to the model of MFP.
Hence, conventionally, it was very difficult to promptly provide an emulator corresponding to each model.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an information processing system, computer program product, and information processing method capable of causing an emulator to have a more prompt correspondence to model.